Trapped Pyscho
Trapped Pyscho '''is a feature film, produced by Legowizzard and it was release on 24 March 2012 it's about a poor teenage girl named Belt she find the 100 ticket to learn more how the un-used factory was famous but instead she got trapped with the other 4 weevils from different countries the cruel leader of the competition is Puzzler. Plot It was a peaceful day at the city of Atlanta where it is set and a girl named Belt takes a morning scroll like she does every morning, every single day of her life she notice something strange about the un-used factory that was never used for 13 Years because of the murder that Puzzler caused and the case was closed and the mystery of the murders remain and so Belt went home talking to her mother whcih her name was not used in the movie her name was 'Ilene (Belt's Mother)' and so Belt goes to her job at the smoothie shack and when she had her break she seen a note on the side of the flum's fountain pole it was a note to the world from Puzzler saying 'the 5 weevils who will find the ticket with the 100 on it will be the winner' and so Belt will go on a search for finding the ticket to know where it could be, the 4 weevils who found it was Johannon, Angel, Ninja Girl and JellyGuy the odd names of the world but as soon Belt ran out of mulch she gave up hope, when dosh bring downed the mulch, it was not too late and so she brought a ticket and another ticket for her mother and father who is in the war and everyone at Atlanta erupts as they heard the location of the last ticket that it was here in Atlanta, Belt was nervous to open the ticket but she did open it and she looked, she got the 100 ticket but everyone wanted it to she gone home and showed her mother. The next morning Belt took a shower had fresh air and make up and gone in a line with the 5 weevils inculding herself waiting for Puzzler to come forward so Puzzler went outside and welcomed everyone with a good grin and took the tickets, went inside, following Puzzler as he showed them the way to the rooms he pushed them in and lock the doors and the 5 weevils were Trapped! and they followed his games in a hated way Puzzler told everyone to eat the stew of blood but everyone was wearing the same hat but not JellyGuy because he is on the roof and Ninja Girl was wearing a happy hat Puzzler told her to chop it off but Ninja Girl said 'Stuff Ya!' with them words Puzzler sends the knifes and Ninja Girl Dies! and on the roof Puzzler trips on JellyGuy and JellyGuy dies! then showed them the diamond room, that Angel touched the diamonds which is known 'The Forbidden Treasure' and Angel Dies! and then in the Sun God praying room Johannon trashed the whole room and messed with the sun god which Puzzler prays to and Johannon gets burned and Johannon died and only one weevil left, Belt! is the only one left! so Puzzler send her whole life into prison in the factory which she will not die but be trapped forever and a servant of Puzzler but she wishes on a star that she wants her father back so later on the flowers went to guide her for escaping the power of Puzzler by singing their own song to free Belt and sadly she got caught escaping so Puzzler had no choice but to send her to death by using a huge fan they ended up both stuck flying and slowly going towards the fan but luckly Belt escaped but Puzzler got sliced to his death and the fan had broke and the police had re-opened the case of the murder and re-closed the case for the murders and the murder of the 4 weevils and Belt owns the factory which is now the puzzler memorial muesum and Belt's Father ( Greg ) returns from war and at the end they lived happliy ever after inculding the mother and it ends by ease out of the memorial. Songs '''1. Belt 2. Belt (reprise) 3. Honor to us all 4. Sing Ho 5. Sing Sweet Nightingale 6. Flower Song 7. Perfect Day Cast mess0 ................................................ Belt POSH ................................................ Puzzler Release Trapped Pyscho Starts Creating On 21 December 2011, After a very successful movie for Bin & POSH, Legowizzard makes the 3rd Movie on Christmas Eve 2011 the name of the movie was revealed, Trapped Pyscho is the name, the characters were revealed on the same day. Beginning Shooting On Boxing Day 2011, the filming began after a very good Legowizzard Christmas, It was almost a month of recording the film took, the first scene begins Puzzler at his dull home in his factory. The Trailer The Trailers were released on January 2012 and Feburary 2012. Premiere Night On 24 March 2012, the movie is released, 10% of binweevils came and seen the movie, there were postive comments. Trivia * In November 2011, the movie was supposed to be "The Lego Editor" based on the film about Legowizzard but it was replaced by Trapped Pyscho. * 1/4 of the movie feels abit like "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" * Puzzler was supposed to be named Jacker * Sing Ho was supposed to be a deleted song Sequel On 2 November 2012 it is annouced that Trapped Pyscho is having a sequel after the success of the first trapped pyscho in March 2012 it is due to release in Late 2014 and is going to be produced by Rehaank. Category:2012 Movie Category:Legowizzard Full Length Movies Category:Bin Weevils Movies